


Oppurtunity Taken

by combferris_wheel



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Husbands, Language, Love, M/M, Married Couple, Modern Era, New York City, One Shot, Rating: PG13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-22
Updated: 2013-10-22
Packaged: 2017-12-29 13:41:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1006101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/combferris_wheel/pseuds/combferris_wheel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enjolras thinks they've been married long enough for the next step.</p><p>Grantaire doesn't want to give up the infatuation phase.</p><p>Not so much an argument, more of a heartfelt discussion while Disney movies roll on in the background.<br/>-married, oneshot</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oppurtunity Taken

Grantaire kept reaching...and reaching...and reaching, until his fingers found the rounded end of the memory foam mattress. The sheets felt warm, but distant. Like someone had been laying there not too long ago, and he was right. Grantaire could smell something pleasantly good wafting from the kitchen.

It took him a good ten minutes to find the urge to get out of bed.

Wearing boxers and a t-shirt, he zombied his way through the hallway, and into the kitchen of his New York apartment. At first, he thought the food had been made by a ghost, until he saw a butt sticking out from the fridge. He smiled and went to smack the booty that was, in his opinion, rightfully his. 

"Ow! Hey, watch it. I almost dropped the milk." Enj said as he turned around from the refrigerator. 

"Sorry, your ass was just, you know, there. I couldn't leave it hanging out like that." said Grantaire. He loved the way Enjolras' voice sounded on Saturday mornings. It was rough. Tired. Sexy. 

Enjolras walked back over to the skillet and continued making chocolate chip pancakes. "You're too cute." he said, sarcastically. 

"Please," Grantaire smirked, "that's nothing compared to what you were doing to me last night. I mean, that was definitely something new, where did you even learn such skills?"

"Grantaire, I've told you at least a million times, I hate talking about stuff like that outside the bedroom."

"Whatever you say." Grantaire said as he kissed his gorgeous husband on the cheek. The thing about Enjolras is, to the public eye, he's sophisticated, well-rounded, and eloquent. Grantaire, however, gets to see's a different side of him every night. And he has thoroughly enjoyed it for the two whole years they've been together in holy matrimony. 

"Just sit down and eat your breakfast. I expect to do nothing at all today, and you sleep better when you're full." Enjolras said.

"Babe, are you trying to drug me with food? Obviously, I'm not complaining, but these amazing pancakes could lead to an overdose." said Grantaire, with the most innocent look he could conjure up. 

"So, what you're saying is, you don't want to sleep all day and wake up occasionally to watch Disney movies?" 

Grantaire's mouth was full with food, but Enj could see the sparkle in his eye. Beauty and the Beast was his kryptonite. 

Enjolras smiled. He had been waiting on a day like this for a month, now. A day that he doesn't have to be at a meeting, or Grantaire won't be teaching. It seems like they barely have time for each other, besides at night. But, for Enj, sex isn't the same thing as spending time with someone. He wanted to cuddle with his love, and ask him about his week, and kiss him on the cheek, because that was his favorite type of touching. The smallest feeling of skin can create just as much intimacy as a full-blown make out session.

Also, as much as he loved lazy days, cuddling wasn't the only reason Enjolras wanted this Saturday to be just about the two of them. There was something he wanted to ask Grantaire, but he was so unsure of how to bring up the discussion at the right time. It felt like a huge deal to him, and he had no idea what Grantaire would say. It was an unspoken topic, usually.

He saw that Grantaire was done eating. Even though he had just woken up, the man had a droopy look on his face, like he needed a nap. 

"Alright captain," Grantaire announced, "which movie goes first?"

"Not Beauty and the Beast, that's saved for last-"

"Of course."

"-so, we could start with a princess movie, or a family movie. I choose Toy Story 3."

Grantaire gave him a shocked look. "Oh, hell no. It's way too early to cry. What about Mulan?"

"Fine, you win." Enjolras laughed. He put in the DVD and went to sit on the couch, putting his arm around Grantaire.

When the film had ended, Grantaire was asleep. Enjolras guessed he'd passed out somewhere between 30-45 minutes in.

He desperately wanted to wake up the sleeping beauty, but he looked so peaceful. Enjolras loved the way Grantaire looked in his sleep. He formed an almost-smile, and breathed heavily, but never snored. Enjolras, on the other hand, was the ugly sleeper. He tossed, turned, grabbed, shoved, talked, snored, hummed, took off clothes. The worst part, was the kicking. Grantaire had waken up the Monday of their honeymoon with the biggest bruise ever on his thigh. He promised to never let the blonde live it down.

Going against his conscience, Enjolras shook his lover for a few seconds and whispered his name, the way his mother used to do to wake him up. When his eyes opened, Grantaire made a big frowny face. 

"I missed the ending, didn't I?"

Enj laughed. It made him happy that Grantaire was in a good mood. He was going to need it for the question Enjolras wanted to ask him in the next minute or so. 

"I'll rewind it, if it will make you happy." he told Grantaire. 

Grantaire shrugged. "No, it's okay. I need a fresh start to get pumped up again."

"If half-asleep is the same as pumped, I'll just turn on the history channel for you."

"My pumped up is very different from your version; blondes have more energy."

"If that were true, then Cosette would...well, never mind. She's a bad example, she acts like she drinks five Red Bulls a day." Enjolras pouted.

Grantaire smiled at his husband's frown. Enj's "puzzled" look was his favorite, and he loved it the most when it was brought on by himself.

He leaned forward and kissed Enjolras. It was a powerful one, but nothing extravagant. He wrapped his fingers in the blonde's curly locks and stared him in the eyes. They were a perfect green. Like nature, and it's everlasting beauty.

Enjolras stared back into Grantaire's ocean blues. He'd never seen anything so brilliant. They were the eyes of an angel. Gabriel, possibly. Enjolras thought that, maybe, those were the eyes Mary had stared into when she learned she was carrying the Son of God. He couldn't imagine looking into any other color for certain comfort that the rest of the world could not provide.

"Darling," Enjolras said, "I wanted to talk to you about something."

Grantaire sat up a little straighter to face him. "What is it? Is something bothering you?"

Enjolras shook his head. "No, no don't think that. I just..."

"Babe, say it. This is obviously itching at you. What do you want to tell me?"

Enjolras paused.

"I want to have a kid."

Grantaire looked like he'd barely missed a spear being thrown at him. His eyes grew wide and his breath was caught as if a chill had overcome him.

Enjolras continued, "Now, I know what you're thinking. This is crazy, and we've only been married two years. But, love, I think this is perfect timing. I've never felt an urge to do something as much as I want to do this."

Grantaire's still couldn't shake off the look on his face. "Enjolras..."

"Before you go into a rant, just try to imagine the opportunities this will open up for us. Having a son is something I've always wanted, even when I thought I'd have to marry a woman just to please my parents."

Grantaire's closed his eyes and said "Enjolras, I can't be a father. I'm still trying to figure out the whole marriage thing. We can barely find time for each other, what will we do with a third person in this apartment? I mean, this would mean no more late Saturday nights at the Corinthe. No more watching movies with any type of, you know, wordy-dirds. Would we have time for parties?"

Enjolras chuckled. "That's what baby-sitters are for. I would never try to take away your annual New Years lampshade-hat dance with Courf. That would rob me of my favorite holiday tradition."

"I don't think you're hearing me. Enj, we barely can find time to spend together. We both work, and it's not like we can take maternity leave."

"Quit your job!" He exclaimed

"Enjolras! You of all people shouldn't suggest quitting to be a life option."

Enjolras rolled his eyes. "It wouldn't be giving up. And don't pretend like being a high school art teacher is what you always wanted to grow up to be. You only took it up because you were, and I quote, 'bored out of your fucking mind'."

"But this doesn't solve the problem that I just don't think we're ready." said Grantaire

Enjolras looked deep into his eyes, saying "No couple is ever ready for it. It's a miracle for them. At least, for people like us, we get to choose when it happens. I really do think that we're ready for this. It feels like perfect timing."

Grantaire looked at the floor. He looked at the TV. Out the window. Anything but the puppy dog eyes that he knew he would see if he turned to his right. They were his weakness. 

When he did look, he couldn't stop from grinning at his ridiculous husband. He couldn't say it...he couldn't say no.

"I believe you." Grantaire said. "I may not completely agree with all of your points," which was a lie, because who could scoff at the words of the motivational speaker, the man who gave one of the all-time best graduation speeches for NYU's class of '09.

"So...it's a yes?"

"I still think we should start off with a goldfish first, but yes."

Enjolras looked at him with the biggest look of awe on his face. He kissed Grantaire all over his face, his neck, his lips. He began reaching his hands under R's shirt, letting his fingers explore his chest.

Grantaire moaned at the notion. He loved feeling the crawl of Enjolras' hand going up his spine, onto his neck.

"I-...I must've just made your day."

"Mmm...I've been waiting for you to agree to this for so long...I love you so much." Enjolras said as he continued kissing all over Grantaire's body.

"I love you too...I have just...one thing..."

Enjolras kept his eyes closed as he nibbled at Grantaire's neck. "Anything, my love." 

"If we adopt...we should get a girl."

Enjolras stopped what he was doing.

"And why do you say that?" 

Grantaire sighed. "I get the whole boy thing, we'd go watch him play sports and what-not. But if we had a girl, that means dance, art, music, fashion, everything that a married gay couple should already be experts on."

Enjolras bit his lip for a few seconds. "As stereotypical as that may be, I think you're absolutely right. It would be a lot easier. And Jehan would absolutely spoil the princess. I'd never really thoughtabout a girl, but now that I can feel myself pondering about it, we would be able to relate to a daughter more."

"What are friends for, right?" Grantaire said with a wink. 

He layed his head down in Enjolras' lap. "This feels like something we should make an event out of. Maybe like a 'Welcome Home From The Hospital-even-though-you-didn't-actually-give-birth Party'."

Enjolras laughed as he stroked Grantaire's hair. "Something like that, yeah."

"Hey, do you have any ideas for a name?"

"Well, for a boy I was thinking Jack. I'm not so sure about a girls name."

"We could just go with Jacqueline? You could still call her Jack, which would be incredibly cute. And maybe Tate for the middle name, because my mom's maiden name was Tatum."

Enjolras smiled. "Jacqueline Tate...it rolls off your tongue, doesn't it?"

Grantaire laughed. "Yeah, I guess it does."

"We're gonna be daddies. I can't believe I'm going to be a father. A father with the most amazing partner-in-crime I could ask for."

"Have I ever told you how much I love you?"

"I love you more."

"Not a chance, Apollo."


End file.
